Report 925
Report #925 Skillset: Astrology Skill: Aapek Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We don't feel it is necessary to replace scabies in this instance. Problem: Aapek, the seventh and widely regarded most useful planet in terms of Astrology abilities, has the potential to afflict targets with a possible hit of aeon, anorexia, or scabies. Of the three, scabies, when compared to the other two, is largely lacking in terms of effectiveness. This report aims to address this disparity in affliction formidability so that all results given by Aapek could be regarded as equally threatening. Solution #1: Replace Aapek's Mutable scabies affliction with paralysis. Solution #2: Replace Aapek's Mutable scabies affliction with vapors. Solution #3: Replace Aapek's Mutable scabies affliction with a short (1 - 1.5s) stun. Player Comments: ---on 7/15 @ 20:54 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 7/16 @ 00:37 writes: OPPOSED. I don't see the need for this and fail to see why wanting to make all the afflictions equally threatening is a necessary reason to change the skill. Every skill is different, and have good and bad parts to them, its the nature of skills, and the nature of Astrology, being that its unpredictable. We could all argue black and blue to get every skill equally threatening, but that would be crazy and unrealistic. If there is a combat or mechanics reason behind removing Scabies, then I am all ears. :) ---on 7/16 @ 02:33 writes: I'm going to have oppose this as well. Just because scabies is not important for your guild as an Astrologist, you have to understand that any method to give scabies as a Nihilist is beneficial. There is more then one guild that uses Astrology, and I do not think you took into account what this will do to Nihilist Astrologers, nor the importance of a balance loss afflicting skill to a class that relies on it. ---on 7/16 @ 18:18 writes: I agree with Asmodea. A great many skills that do random/varying afflictions are balanced by 'filler afflictions' that take up space on the list to lessen the surety of getting a great affliction with that skill. Scabies can be useful for some guilds (that get astrology), so it's not even that much of a filler! ---on 7/16 @ 18:18 writes: To be clear, I agree with the above two and am OPPOSING this on the grounds that the problem is a non-problem. ---on 7/17 @ 01:02 writes: I don't see why astrology has to have "filler afflictions" that have no real use. Just because astrology changes and is slightly "random" doesn't meant it should be bad sometimes and good others. That's a pretty ridiculous thing. Yes Silvanus, you are correct that Nihilists use scabies, but you can give it via symbol, demon, and contagion. There will be no real difficulty for Nihilists if it's a 1/3 chance in astrology. This change benefits everyone who uses astrology, not just Nihilists. The argument being made here is that scabies is just not useful. It doesn't help sleep locks, it does not help aeon locks. It's only Nihilists that use it to a degree of any note, and I believe I addressed that earlier with the multiple ways they are able to afflict with it. The solutions listed benefit everyone without being overly powerful or tipping the scales. ---on 7/17 @ 11:02 writes: All the solutions sound fine, Solution 1 is more favorable to me. ---on 7/17 @ 17:46 writes: For 4 out of the 6 guilds using Astrology, scabies is really a bit of a waste. Though I do agree that it's useful for Nihilists with Scabies being a beneficial affliction (speed/ability to cast two at once overpowers other methods of giving it), I'd think that vapors or paralysis is still quite potent. I wouldn't mind seeing solution 1 or 2. ---on 7/19 @ 04:22 writes: OPPOSED, agree with Asmodea and Silvanus. ---on 7/19 @ 07:17 writes: I think a big difference between skills whose effects reliably occur vs. skills whose effects occur only when very specific conditions have been met should be taken into account. For example, an effect that randomly does paralysis/stupidity/confusion/lol/wtf every tick is much preferable to a skill that only does one of these effects 100% of the time every 13 hours. With the former, you can at least cast the effect and you will -eventually- get the preferred affliction, but with the latter, you better hope that you're fighting Bob the griefer on Roarkian the 15th year 764 if you hope to have that critical aff to kill him with. I personally feel like that there is too much RNG in this game and for a system that supposedly is deisgned to reward player skill and ingenuity, there is a very, very, very -big- luck factor involved. P.S. The belief that some skills are just supposed to be 'trash' is very silly. So any solution is fine with me. ---on 7/21 @ 09:10 writes: Hiriako: It kind of makes sense for 4 out of the 6 guilds (66% of it) to only be able to use 2 out of the 3 afflictions (66% of it). To Shuyin: I'd just like to point out that Nihilists can't really capitilize on anorexia (no aeon, having to rely on demon or beast spit to get stupidity, still no aeon for sleeplock), nor are they focused enough in giving out precise afflictions besides balance locking ones to be able to capitilize on anorexia. Pretty sure the power of an astrologer is supposed to wax and wane, one skillset that will be dominated by the 'luck' of when they are fighting. ---on 7/22 @ 05:30 writes: Strongly opposed to all solutions for the reasons already stated. ---on 7/22 @ 14:41 writes: I do not support any of these as well. At best I can agree with paralysis (Solution 1) but no to Solution 2 or 3 ---on 7/31 @ 08:32 writes: I agree with Hiriako, as it was my first impression that these, or in particular solutions one and two are quite potent, especially at the speed it can be cast from my prior experience as an astrologist. Also, much worse if used as part of a synchronous constellation move. Opposed to the solutions, and I am definitely disliking solution 3. If at most, I'd say solution 1. ---on 7/31 @ 16:57 writes: Solution 1 supported, I feel like the other solutions are a bit strong (sol 2 especially).